¿Otro Amor?
by Zoey Namine
Summary: A Kagome le duele ver a InuYasha cuando se va con Kikyo ¿Podrá encontrar un consuelo?. SesshomaruxKagome...
1. Chapter 1

Los chicos estaban caminado por uno de los hermosos bosques feudales, ese día no habían ocurrido "anormalidades" claro, tomando a Kagome como persona correcta, lastima para la pobre muchacha que por las noches, todo era una historias diferente, ya habían oído qué Kikyo apareció y no dejaba de molestar a Inuyasha, y la joven azabache se sentía triste y desconsolada todo el tiempo pero esa noche, esa noche fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Kikyo llamo a Inuyasha para decirle algo "importante" a lo cual el respondió con un gruñido y se adentro al bosque...

_**Pov. Kagome...**_

Vi cómo Inuyasha se alejaba y adentraba en el bosque me sentí fatal siempre pasaba cuando se iba, me levante y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Inuyasha. Llorando desconsolada recordé la letra de una canción muy linda... Sin más que perder, comencé a entonarla logrando que el eco de mi voz se escuchara por todo el oscuro bosque…

_Cada noche sueño contigo, contigo sé que aun existes, amor. Siempre en la distancia podremos amarnos sigues en mis sueños, amor._

_Tu y yo eterna pasión siempre habrá la esperanza, amor si, vez en donde tu estés yo te llevo en el alma, mi alma te seguirá._

_El amor nos llega y nunca nos deja sigues siendo luz en mi ser no podre olvidarte dejar de amarte, siempre extrañare tu querer._

_Tu y yo eterna pasión siempre habrá la esperanza, amor si, vez en donde tu estés yo te llevo en el alma, mi alma te seguirá._

_Amor no siento temor yo sé bien que en mi alma estas Tú y yo eterna canción yo te llevo en el alma, mi alma te seguirá Uuuuhh..._

(Canción: My heart will go on.

Cantante: CELINE DION)

Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción me encantaba esa película una historia muy linda de amor, lástima que en mi caso no era así. Oí un ruido me acerqué y no pude creer lo que veía, eran Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose, sentí la dolorosa opresión en mi corazón, Dios, sabía que él no me amaba… pero esto es cruel… Nunca pensé que sería tan doloroso.

Y con todo el descaro del mundo, cuando al fin separaron sus bocas se fundieron en un suave abrazo. Él frió golpeó en mi piel, sintiendo como se calaba hasta mis huesos.

Acabada, destrozada e intentando por todos los medios mantenerme oculta, comencé a llorar desesperadamente y salí corriendo, adentrándome mas y mas en el bosque, empecé a sentirme vacía y con dolor, no, no era un dolor común era un dolor agonizante como si mi corazón se estuviera quemando, comencé a sollozar y gemir por tal dolor, de pronto sentí una presencia maligna acercarse a mi asustada corrí mas y mas hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva allí me refugie pero sentía como aquella presencia se acercaba mas y mas todavía, salí rápido de allí, intentando por todos los medios perderla, sin voltear, asustada, mi vista borrosa por las lagrimas, me estaba persiguiendo, y alcanzando. No, me acechaba quería matarme, corrí con más fuerza estaba horrorizada.

-Vaya una humana ¡Y no es cualquier humana es una sacerdotisa! Y además posees un fragmento contigo –Dijo la asquerosa criatura con una voz que me hizo estremecer- Si te como seré más fuerte y hábil…

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame! –grite desesperada y las mejillas húmedas por el llanto.

Sentí, un gran dolor en mi brazo, ese demonio me había herido el brazo, me estaba desangrando y estaba mareada pero seguí corriendo hasta que ataco otra vez y esta vez me lastimo la pierna izquierda.

-¡Ahg! —Fue el alarido que escapo de mis labios al rosar el suelo y sentir el ardor de mi pierda… dolía, dolía demasiado.

-Jejeje ya te tengo niñita — él horrible Youkai de enormes ojos rojos se abalanzó contra mí. Me recosté sin la más mínima fuerza para luchar en un árbol con los ojos cerrados esperando mi fin ya no podía hacer nada. Gemí adolorida cuando sentí los dientes y garras escarbando en mi tórax. Como aquel monstruo destruía mi pecho y como mordía mi entrañas…

Ya todo había acabado para mí…

Desperté adolorida, con la boca pastosa, y torpe, sentí cómo era cargada, espere hasta qué mis ojos dejaran de ver borroso y me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde? –Dije asustada e intentando removerme, cuando una horrible punzaba llego a mi pierna- ¡Agr!-Bramé adolorida al sentir un gran dolor en mi pierna, toque justo en el lugar y cerré los ojos y solté una lagrima, también sentí cómo bajaba por mi mejilla. Rápidamente la quite con mi mano y suspire un poco agotada, tome valor y le pregunte- ¿Por qué?

-Mmh.. –Murmulló sin verme o dignarse a abrir los labios, llegamos a un pequeño claro y me bajo con mucho cuidado al suave pasto- Listo -Dijo tranquilo, volteo y miro a Rin- Aquí esta, tú habla con ella –Y se alejo de mí.

-¿Rin? ¡hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Dije muy alegre al ver qué la pequeña estaba igualita- No has cambiado nada –Dije sonriendo, al ver que la pequeña niña de cabello azabache sonreía.

-Hola –Dijo sonriendo- ¿Come está? ¿Y cómo están los demás? –Pregunto inocente- ¿Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara? ¿Y el señor Inuyasha?

Ese nombre hiso qué volviera a mí la horrible imagen presenciada en el bosque, sin más comencé a llorar y abrase fuertemente a la pequeña, qué me correspondió confundida.

-Todos están muy bien –Dijo con dolor en mis palabras- Ahora Rin dime ¿qué me paso? –Pregunte acostándome en las fresca hierba y vi como ella me imitaba.

-Bien… –Dijo recordando.

_**Flashback de Rin**_

_**Pov. Aut. **_

Sesshomaru observaba frívolo, mientras que Rin y Jaken buscaban frutos para comer, cuando Sesshomaru olio la sangre y era muy conocida, se levanto y comenzó a correr por todo el bosque siguiendo su olfato pudo encontrar al demonio qué estaba acostado, volteo su cabeza y miro con sus ojos abriéndose más de la cuenta a Kagome, la mujer de su fastidioso medio-hermano.

Ella estaba tumbada a las raíces de un árbol a su costado, su pecho estaba destruido y embarrado de sangre, su cabeza estaba descubierta por hilos rojos bajando de ella, sus labios bañados en rojo, y sus ojos abiertos mirando a la nada sin, vida y con mucha sangre. Miro el demonio con odio y amargura, con sus garras venenosas le mato lenta y dolorosamente, fue hacia Kagome con su mirada seria (Eso no es nuevo ¬¬) desenvaino a colmillo sagrado, pensando en revivirla, pero se sorprendió cuando miro a "los mensajeros de la muerte" alejados de ella, pudo ver que de ella salía una luz purificadora, uno de los demonios intento acercarse pero fue purificado, el movió su espada matando a los demonios de un solo movimiento.

Respiraba de nuevo, su ritmo era rápido, sus heridas sanaron, menos la de su pierna qué estaba abierta y botando sangre, Rin y Jaken aparecieron y vieron horrorizados la pierna de Kagome, a lo cual Rin se preocupo. Sesshomaru guardo su espada y comenzó a caminar de vuelta.

\- E-espere señor Sesshomaru tiene que llevarla a un lugar seguro, llévela con nosotros –rogo esta con miedo- No quiero que le pase nada.

-Ese no es mi problema y tampoco tuyo Rin, lo sabes –Dijo este sereno y caminado.

-por favor, al poco tiempo que ah estado conmigo ha sido como una madre para mí –comenzó a llorar- y no quiero volver a perder a mí mamá… Aunque no lo sea –Dijo esta entre llanto y abrazando a Kagome (Que estaba desmayada).

Sesshomaru volteo y miro aquella escena, era tan tierna que no lo pudo soportar y se devolvió y cargo a Kagome hasta llegar al campamento.

_**Fin de**__** Flashback de Rin**_

-Así fue, despertaste, y ahora estas aquí –Dijo ella muy feliz.

-No reconocía esa parte de Sesshomaru –Dije con cara de sorpresa.

-Es qué si se lo pido yo lo hace –Dijo orgullosa y levantando la barbilla.

Comenzamos a reír, me agradaba estar con Rin se sentía muy calido y tierno hablar con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**PoV. Autora.**

Habían pasado días desde que Kagome estaba con Rin, Jaken y Sesshomaru para recuperarse, ya estaba mejor pero cada vez que ella quería irse con los chicos Rin le ponía unos ojitos qué ella no podía resistirse y lo más raro era que Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome muy extraño, ella se daba cuenta pero era mejor no preguntar.

..-Con El Grupo De InuYasha-..

Sango y Zoey prácticamente estaban matando a Inuyasha, ya qué Sango lo tenía agarrado del cuello tratando de ahorcarlo y Zoey le daba cachetadas o golpes gritándole "¿Dónde está Kagome?" o "¿Qué le paso?".

-¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE PREGUNTAMOS INUYASHA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAGOME?! -Gritaron ambas muchachas sobresaltando al Hayou, el joven híbrido intimidado temblaba levemente.

-Y-yo… y-yo no… no lo sé…

-V-vamos chicas dejen a Inuyasha, seguro qué le explicara –Dijo Miroku sintiendo compasión e intentando relajar a las chicas. Lo único que recibió fue una mirada asesina de parte de Sango.

-Zoey tenme aquí –Dijo entregándole el cuello de Inuyasha a ella y viendo a Miroku con aquella cara mega aterradora.

-Escucha tarado –Comenzó fría para cambiar su mirada por una completamente dramática, incluyendo las lagrimas y mirada lastimera- Kagome está sola, perdida, con frio y pasando hambre –dice con lagrimas en los ojos falsas- ¿Y si un demonio la ve y la quiere matar? Y si Naraku la captura o algo peor –Dice lo cual los chicos menos Zoey comienzan a imaginarse a Kagome- Y este tonto que dijo ¡NO! Prometió cuidarla la ha abandonado a su suerte en ese frío oscuro y tenebroso bosque...

**PoV. Kagome**

Para mi es muy lindo estar con Rin es como mi hermanita, aunque Sesshomaru me ve un poco extraño, de la nada y sin avisar mientras jugábamos en las praderas comenzó a llover para evitar que se resfriara le pase una sombrilla a Rin y se fue a jugar con Jaken alejados de donde estábamos Sesshomaru y yo. Estaba tan cansada de que él me mirara, así que le pregunte la razón, motivo y circunstancia de aquella constante mirada.

-Dime Sesshomaru ¿porqué me miras así? –pregunté viéndolo a los ojos, algo fastidiada pero con entera curiosidad por su respuesta.

El solo se recostó en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, yo un poco molesta me arrodille al frente de él y lo mire, él abrió los ojos de golpe, me asuste, él solo miro hacia otro lado, me enoje y le pregunte otra vez.

-Responde ¿Porqué me miras as…-No pude terminar la última frase y observe en estado de shock como él rosaba sus labios con los míos, intente separarme de él absolutamente sonrojada pero me tenía muy sujeta, al poco tiempo me deje llevar y cerré los ojos. Después del beso me separe de él con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Me… b-besaste –Dije con mucha dificultad, nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- ¡Hmp! -bufo volteando su cara para que yo no viera su sonrojo.

Sesshomaru se levanto y se fue, me dejo sola con los ojos abiertos y tomando mi mano la cual parecía un papel. Me levante y fui con él en posición de vergüenza y permiso, como una niña pidiendo permiso de salir con sus amigos a pasear.

-yo….yo necesito que Ah-un me lleven a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ¿pu-puedes prestármelos?- Pedí apenada y con cara baja, para que no viera mi sonrojo.

El solo me vio y llamo a Rin y a Jaken.

-Si señor Sesshomaru ¿qué ocurre?-Pregunto antes qué Jaken el cual le lanzó una mirada asesina y ella solo sonrió triunfante.

-tu invitada se quiere ir- Dijo con su típica voz fría.

-¿Qué?...no kagome quiero que te quedes conmigo..-Dijo soltando algunas lágrimas y abrazándome.

-Calma Rin volveré –Dije con voz dulce- Claro si es que quieres que me quede contigo ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

-Sí –Dijo llorando son soltarme. Apuesto qué Sesshomaru a de estar teniendo ternura. Y así era esa escena hiso que el frio corazón del youkai sintiera calor y ternura pero no lo demostraba.

-Escucha Rin, déjame en la aldea y al transcurrir tres días me vas a buscar ¿entendiste?

.si –Dijo dejando de llorar y viendo mí cara- promete que volverás.

-lo juro –Dije poniendo mí mano en mi pecho, justo donde se encontraba mi corazón- y traeré regalos para todos ¿sí?

-sí que sí.-Sonrió alegre y avíspada.

..-Con El Grupo De InuYasha-..

-Eres un maldito bastardo ¿lo sabías?-Habló Sango enojada.

-Si, ya lo sé –Piensa- Desde hace 30 minutos.

-Y un jodido idiota. -Gruñe esta vez Zoey.

-Lo sé –Piensa- Desde hace 30 minutos lo descubrí.

..-En la casa de Kagome -..

Estaba en mi cuarto acostada en mi habitación tranquila, sola… _¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo te odio Inuyasha!_

Ese y otros pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza estos últimos 3 días era hora de volver. Salí del pozo y tape un poco mis ojos, llevaba en mis manos tres bolsas, pude escuchar la voz de Rin entre los arboles donde también se encontraban Ah-un. Le salude y me adentre en la aldea y entre en la cabaña de Kaede y le dije:

-Señora Kaede cuando Inuyasha y los demás vuelvan entrégueles esto y creo que no tardan, adiós –Dije despidiéndome y saliendo de la cabaña pero antes grite- ¡Tome un poco si quiere! -Pude ver como la señora Kaede me decía adiós con las manos. Llegue con Rin y subí con ella en Ah-un, rápidamente el dragón comenzó la marcha.

Al poco rato Inuyasha llego al sitio y vio como me iba en Ah-un con una cara de sorpresa y confusión, yo le mire con una cara triste, pero cambio con una de felicidad con la sonrisa de Rin.

* * *

(Zoey es mi OC. Es la hermana gemela de InuYasha Así que solo imaginen a Inu como mujer xD se parece mucho a la muchacha de la foto que tengo de perfil :3)

Espero que les haya gustado :333


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome? ¿Pero….qué?-Dijo completamente confundido él hanyou.

S. Kaede: ¡Chicos! –Dijo está saliendo de la aldea.

Zoy y Sango: ¡Y nosotras qué! ¬¬ -Grataron al escuchar su ofensa.

S. Kaede: Y chicas U.U- Dijo está.

Todos: ¿Qué pasa?.

S. Kaede: Kagome les á traído comida.

Sango: Señora Kaede ¿está ella aquí?-Pregunto prácticamente gritando muy alterada junto a Zoy.

S. Kaede: ¿Eh? No pensé qué estaba con ustedes se habrá ido á su época, ¿por qué? ¿qué ocurre?-En las últimas preguntas la señora Kaede sonó bastante preocupada.

Zoy: Mi imbécil hermano se beso con el cadáver ándate de Kykyo la beso y Kagome lo vio todo –Dijo bastante segura.

Todos: ¿Pero como rayos sabes eso? –Preguntaron todos menos Kaede sorprendidos

Zoy: Feh, no sean tan idiotas ¿Cuántas beses Kagome lloro así como así? –Pregunto está cruzando sus brazos

Todos: Eh...

Zoy: ¡Jamás! ¡siempre lloro por Inuyasha! Lloro por aquellas beses qué se fue con Kykyo. Piensen la única forma qué ella se fuera así como así es por el idiota este –Dijo señalándolo, vio a la nada y callo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza.

Todos: ¿Zoy? ¿qué ocurre?

Zoy alzo su cabeza y miro con odio a Inuyasha. En su mente paso todo lo qué le pasó a Kagome y lo odiaba, hasta sintió su pecho romperse se lo agarro fuertemente se sintió como ella no aguanto y grito.

Zoy: !ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO, POR TU CULPA KAGOME ESTÁ MUERTA¡-Grito mirándole con odio, una mirada qué el jamás olvidara de parte de su hermano.

Todos: ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –Preguntaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Zoy.

Zoy: Yo tenía razón, Kagome los vio besarse y estaba tan destrozada qué se adentro en él bosque. Un demonio apareció y la hirió en el brazo y la pierna, después le rompió el pecho y la mato –Grito esta con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA MALDITO IMBECIL!

Todos tenían la boca bien abierta. Sango y Shippo sintieron un balde de agua fría caerles en cima, comenzaron a llorar con gran desesperación la muchacha se tiro en el piso golpeando el suelo repitiendo el nombre de su amiga. Inuyasha y Miroku quedaron paralizados, el moje bajo la mirada, mientras que el Hayou mostraba una cara de desespero y susto, como un niño indefenso. Se hecho a correr en busca de Kagome o su cadáver muy pero muy preocupado.

Todos se quedaron allí como si nada, estaban bastante afectados con la supuesta "muerte" de Kagome y no se querían ni mover.

Kagome se encontraba en un claro con Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-un. Calentaba en una pequeña olla la divina sopa llamada Ramen (Ya quisiera yo probarla *¬*) Sirvió en cada tazón y extendió una a cada uno.

Kagome: Uno para Rin –Dijo, y ella tomo el plato- Uno para Jaken –El también lo tomo- Y finalmete uno para Sesshomaru –Dijo con el plato aun en la mano- Y ¿Sesshomaru?.

Rin y Jaken : Por allá –Apuntaron a un árbol cerca de una gran roca, donde Sesshomaru estaba recargado.

Kagome: Vaya –Dijo levantándose de su puesto y caminando hacia el- Hola –No tuvo respuesta- Ten tienes que comer algo.

Sesshomaru: No gracias –Dijo de mala gana.

Kagome: bueno –Dejo el plato a su lado, y se fue. Pudo ver como el agarro el plato y comenzó a probarlo, parece que le gusto ya que se lo devoro prácticamente.


End file.
